


M&Ms, Reese's Pieces, Milk Duds, Sour Patch Kids

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching holiday telly snuggled on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M&Ms, Reese's Pieces, Milk Duds, Sour Patch Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for insmallpackages. Sam is about 16, Dean is about 20 (just kissing/cuddling shown, but there's a line referencing sex).

On Christmas Eve, Dean can never decide which movie they're going to watch. If Sam even offers a suggestion Dean returns it with threat of a non-stop marathon of B-grade horrors. So Sam busies himself in their crap-sack kitchen and attempts to make stove top popcorn that he doesn't think is going so well. Sam accepted early on that cooking really isn't his forte. Even pre-packaged, one-step-to-complete, processed foods end in disaster. But he adds copious amounts of butter and salt and Dean doesn't seem to mind. Especially when Sam surprises him with a bowl of licorice allsorts on the side.  
  
"Dude, you're missing the tree cutting."  
  
Ah.  _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ , and Sam can almost guarantee Dean found it by closing his eyes and pressing random buttons on the remote. Just like he always does when he can't quite decide (and then changes it at least half a dozen times when he doesn't like what random button pushing has given him).  
  
Sam dumps the popcorn into a bowl, adds the obligatory heart-attack-inducing levels of salt and butter, and balances the bowl along with the licorce assorts and two cans of soda, walking into the tiny living room of the house they're renting. The first in years, and Sam thinks it might have something to do with Dad being guilty about hunting over Christmas. Sam tries not to think about it and arranges the bowls and cans on the battered coffee table.  
  
Turning from where he's kneeling by the TV — the term 'square eyes' comes to Sam's mind — Dean breaks into a grin when he sees the snacks.  
  
"Thought you said they tasted like dirt," Dean says as he takes a handful of licorice, shoving it all into his mouth. "Though I do disagree with you."  
  
Sam wrinkles his nose at his brother's garbled words and takes a handful of popcorn. He places one kernel into his mouth at a time until Dean gets the memo, rolls his eyes, and dramatically starts eating slower.  
  
"Better?" Dean asks with yet another roll of his eyes.  
  
"Much."  
  
Behind Dean, Chevy Chase is having his Christmas tree ripped from the ground. They've seen this movie dozens of times before, after Dean first rented it when Sam was twelve. Now it became a yearly tradition at the very least, though it was more like five times yearly if Dean had any say in the matter.  
  
"You gonna watch this?" Sam asks, even though he knows Dean could quote it word for word without even trying.  
  
"Sure." Dean practically leaps the distance from the floor to couch. His foot hits the coffee table and everything rocks, but doesn't fall.  
  
"Dude," Sam says. "Be careful."  
  
"Nothing broken," Dean insists. "C'mere."  
  
Sam obliges, pulling himself up onto the couch and settling back against Dean. One of Dean's arms slides around his shoulders and Sam tries to stifle his smile. Before all of this happened between the two of them, it was the very same cliche move Dean taught him to use on chicks. That never did happen.  
  
"Wait!" Sam says suddenly. He reaches over the side of the couch and lifts a blanket, throwing it over the two of them.  
  
"Y'know, Sammy," Dean drawls. "If you wanted a handjob, you only had to ask..."  
  
"Shut up." Sam hits him gently on the back of the head. "Watch the movie."  
  
Only Dean doesn't. "I have a surprise to beat your blanket."  
  
"If you hate it that much I can take it away, let you freeze—"  
  
Sam stops mid-sentence when Dean brings out a shopping bag and turns it upside down, dumping the contents onto the table. His eyes widen when he sees the candy sprawled across the wood.  
  
"We've got M&Ms, Reese's Pieces, Milk Duds, Sour Patch Kids—"  
  
"We have a  _candy store_ ," Sam says. "How did you afford this?"  
  
"Who said anything about affording it?" Dean grins and opens a box of Lemonheads, tilting his head back and swallowing a mouthful. He doesn't even screw up his mouth at the sour taste. "Eat, Sam."  
  
So Sam does. Mixing popcorn and Sour Patch Kids with a mouthful of Dr. Pepper. "This is awesome."  
  
"Of course." Dean kisses Sam then, and tastes like the strangest taste or sweet and sour ever. "Not gonna let your Christmas suck."  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
Dean smiles and tugs Sam closer. "Good," he says into the back of Sam's head. "I'm glad."  
  
On the screen, the Christmas tree catches on fire, and the colour from the flames dance across Sam's skin. He picks up the bowl of popcorn and Dean reaches for it from behind, managing to crush at least half. Sam swats his hand away.  
  
"Ruin your licorice, not my popcorn."  
  
"Didn't you ever learn to  _share_ , Sammy?"  
  
Sam looks back at his brother. The projected flames from the TV hit him, making his face come alight with red and orange. "I learnt all my sharing skills from you."  
  
"Touché." Dean leans down and kisses Sam again. "This is good, really?"  
  
"Stop always doubting yourself." Sam settles back against Dean and watches the craziness of the Griswold family ensue. "Perfect Christmas Eve."  
  
"Wait 'til you see what I got you on Christmas  _day_."  
  
Sam doesn't stop smiling through the remainder of the film.


End file.
